glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Year
'The New Year '''is the first episode of the second season of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on April 19, 2014, and introduced new main characters to the show: Mason Copeland, Ricky Nelson, Lennon Larson and Olga Lobova. Plot A new year kicks out and The Freakshows are back with great optimism. New members are needed and The Freakshows go out looking for new talent as a new year, with new faces and new drama begins. Episode -Woodsville High School, September 2014.- -The school´s hallways were filled with students on their first day of school. Everyone was gossiping about last Summer and encountering with old friends.- -Kat Kowalski, Lexie Hope, Iris Novak and Brandon Day entered the school, smiling and proudly wearing their cheerleading uniforms as they started a whole new year.- “''Guess who´s back, sluts? Kat fuckin Kowalski is ready to kick ass this year. Summer was great, gosh, I loved being single. Anyway, I`m sure this year is gonna be amazing” ''Kat thought, while smirking. “''Hello Woodsville! Lexie Hope here, starting her senior year, and I just can´t wait for it to start.” '' “''This was the best Summer ever. I spent it almost entirely with Luka, and I am so in love with him. I also came to realize I was so dumb before I met him, playing this nice, perfect virgin girl, but to be honest, I never felt more alive than how I feel right now.” ''Iris thought, with confidence. “''Hey there, Brandon Day is back. Summer was cool, I guess. Well, I spent it with Lucas and he really got annoying. He´s so cute and all, but I`m really getting tired of him. But still, it´s a whole new year, and I´m sure it will be even better than last year.” '' -Kat, Lexie, Iris and Brandon continued walking down the hallways as they passed by Rose, Sam and Lucas, and they all happily greeted each other.- “''Hi, it´s Rose! Summer was literally the most boring thing ever, so I´m pretty excited to be back! Angelica and I hanged out sometimes at the girls club, and I loved it, I did get to meet some great girls there!” “Hello there, it´s Samuel X. You can say that I´m excited or whatever for this new year. Blah blah.” '' ''“Hey guys! I can assure you Lucas Drake is the luckiest guy ever. Summer was incredible because I got to spent a lot of my time with the cutest guy ever, Brandon, and I just love that guy. I´m getting to my senior year now, and my path is not so clear, I guess we´ll see what happens.” -All of the guys smiled and talked between each other about last Summer as they entered glee club, where Leni, Kyle and Ula were already seated and they waved at the guys.- “''Ayyyy! Leni is back! Summer was of course great and all, Kyle and I got so close, and I´m so sad this will be his last year… anyway, I did missed the guys here at glee club, and I´m gonna miss Shan a lot! But I´m so confident this year will be great!” Leni thought, smiling. “''Sup, Summer was so nice. Leni is the cutest girl ever, and I just love spending time with her. This is my senior year and I want to make it all count.” ''Kyle thought. “''Sup? It´s Ula, and I really am excited for this new year! I was so lonely this Summer so it was kinda boring, but oh well” -Glee club all seated as Nick entered the class, smiling as everyone claped and cheered.- “Glee club!” Nick exclaimed, writing: WELCOME on the whiteboard. “Alright guys! I hope you all had an amazing Summer and now we´re back with everything!” -Everyone clapped.- “As you all know, three of us graduated last year” Nick said, but was interrupted by Kat. “Mister Adams, two of us graduated. Shan and Grady.” Kat said, rolling her eyes. “Ummm, Kat, you are forgetting about Andre.” Rose said. “Who?” “You know, that guy.” “Never heard of him.” Kat said, shrugging. “Okay, anyways, we are down to ten people, and we now need fourteen to compete at sectionals for now apparent reason to be honest.” Nick said, while they all stared at each other. “Okay, whatever. Mister Adams, if we need those four auditions we´ll get them by the end of the week. And it´s a whole new year, there´s no way we´re loosing Nationals this time.” Lexie said, while she stood up and started singing. “''I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds”'' Lexie sang. “''Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, Wo-o-o-o-o-oh” Glee club all sang as they stood up and started dancing. “''I stretched my hands out to the sky, we danced with monsters through the night. Wo-o-o-o-o-oh” ''Sam sang. “''I am never gonna look back, woah, I am never gonna give it up. No, please don´t wake me now.” ''Leni and Kyle both sang. -The Freakshows all rushed out from glee club and started singing and dancing on the school´s hallways, while the students either observed them or just ignored them.- “''Oo-o-o-o-o-oo, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe. O Oo-o-o-o-o-oo, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe.” ''The Freakshows all happily sang at the school´s hallways while running. “''I howled at the moon with my friends, and then the Sun came rushing in. ''Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, Wo-o-o-o-o-oh” Rose sang. “''But all the possibilities, no limits just epiphanies. Wo-o-o-o-o-oh” ''Lucas sang on the school´s hallways. “''I am never gonna look back, woah, I am never gonna give it up. No, please don´t wake me now.” ''Brandon sang. -The Freakshows were now running through the school´s library, dancing and singing.- “''Oo-o-o-o-o-oo, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe. O Oo-o-o-o-o-oo, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe.” ''The Freakshows all sang with the exception of Iris, who looked dull and bored. “''I hear it calling, outside my window, I hear it in my soul” Ula sang. “''The stars were burning so bright, the Sun was out `till midnight, I say we loose control” Kat sang. -The Freakshows were again running through the school´s hallways, posting audition sheets for glee club on their way.- “''This is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe. O Oo-o-o-o-o-oo, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe. This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-fe” ''The Freakshows sang as they once again entered glee club and took a seat. “Don´t worry, Mister Adams, auditions will be rushing in no time.”Lexie said, smiling. -A small, blonde and peaceful looking girl walked down Woodsville´s hallways listening to music pounding against her ears, avoiding all the people around her, lost in her thoughts.- “''My name is Lennon Larson, it feels so nice to finally start high school, to finally have a normal life. You see, I was born on the road back in Europe, but me and my mom recently moved back here, and I am still adjusting to a settled life. I like it tough, it feels so nice to finally settle somewhere.” '' -Lexie, Rose, Brandon and Kyle stared at a glee club audition sheet.- “I really can´t believe this. We have auditions from Your Mom, Asshole, and Vladimir Putin. No one else signed up.” Lexie said, sighing. “Well, but we still have time. I´m sure we can find talent here. For example, Lexie and Kyle, you were both afraid to audition for glee club because you were scared of becoming loosers, maybe you can find people with great talent that are afraid to hide it.” -Lexie and Kyle nodded.- “I´m sure we can find people, they´re just too afraid of signing up.” Brandon said. “We gotta go looking by ourselves, guys.” Kyle said, while they all nodded, but were distracted by a small, blonde and peaceful looking girl. -The girl ignored them and signed up: ''Lennon Larson on the audition sheet and turned around.- “Hey.” Rose said, but the girl started walking away. “Lennon!” -Lennon turned around and smiled at Rose.- “Hello.” She said, smiling. “So I see you´re interested in joining glee club.” Rose said, while Lennon nodded. “I really am, yeah.” Lennon said. “Well, I´m Rose and they are Lexie, Kyle and Brandon, it will be great having you on glee club with us!” Rose said, while Lennon kept on smiling and nodding. “You´re so nice! I guess I´ll see you guys around.” Lennon said, as she kept on walking and got lost amidst the crowd. “''Wow, they were so nice. I really am excited for joining glee club, singing is my guilty pleasure and I used to sing a lot on the road. It really helped me while growing up and all, music is part of my life.”'' -Lennon was now standing in front of glee club.- “Hello. My name is Lennon Larson and I will be singing Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds.” Lennon said, smiling while they all smiled at her unique, lovely presence. “''Picture yourself in a boat on the river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies, someone calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes.” Lennon sang, with a very unique and sweet voice. “''Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head. Look for the girl with Sun in her eyes, and she´s gone. Lucy in the sky with diamonds, lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aahh….” ''Lennon sang, captivating everyone at glee club with her unique talent. “''Follow her down to a bridge by the fountain, where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies, everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers that grow so incredibly high. . Lucy in the sky with diamonds, lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aahh….” ''Lennon sang beautifully, reaching out to everyone at glee club. “''Picture yourself on a train station, with plasticine porters with looking glass ties, suddenly suddenly somewhere is there at the turnstyle, the girl with kaleidoscope eyes” Lucy sang while she walked through Woodsville´s hallways, contemplating her surroundings. “''. Lucy in the sky with diamonds, lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, aahh….” Lucy finished the song at glee club, and received a roar of applause from everyone. “That was amazing, Lennon!” -Lennon smiled and blushed.- “Thanks!” “Of course you are already part of glee club. Welcome to the Freakshows!” Nick said, and Lennon smiled as she took a seat and was greeted by everyone. -A guy walked through Woodsville´s hallways, and as he walked by all of the girls smiled and blushed while he winked at them.- “''Hey, I´m Ricky Nelson, and I´m new here. I love it. I already joined the football team on my first week and I`m thinking on getting the quarterback post. I`m sure I`ll get it. It´s not that I´m ambitious or anything, but I am good at football, so I deserve that spot, you know? Everyone here is really cool. I love this school, and I love the girls here.” '' Ricky thought as he joined Wezz and the guys from the football team and started talking. -Lexie was at the guys showers, trying to hide herself against a locker.- “''Yeah, I´ve sneaked myself up to the showers. Wanna know why? I´m looking for guys that can sing. It´s the ultimate cliché but I´m sure I´ll find someone here.” ''Lexie thought smiling. “What are you doing here?” A shirtless, skinny freshman asked, staring at Lexie. “Oh. I was just…. Poking around.” Lexie said, smiling at the guy while he blushed. “Please, don´t say anything to Principal Bell or anybody.” Lexie said, with a very soft voice. -Lexie slowly walked towards the nervous guy, who was suddenly red and pressed him against a locker and kissed him passionately before letting him go.- “I promise you´ll have more of that if you just keep quiet.” Lexie said, smiling while the guy nodded enfrantically. “Trust me. I won´t say a word.” the guy said, as he smiled and walked away. “Piece of cake.” Lexie said, shrugging, and she started listening someone singing Garth Brooks on the showers. -Lexie poked her head to a shower and saw Ricky Nelson singing while doing small moves, and smiled.- “Gosh, you´re a genious Lexie Hope.” -Ricky was talking to Wezz and the football players, when he was approached by Lexie.- “Ricky! I have to tell you something!” Lexie said, smiling as she grabbed Ricky and pulled him away from the jocks. “Umm… what is it?” Ricky asked, staring at Lexie´s perfect body. “Okay, the thing is, I know that you can sing. You have a voice, Ricky. You have to join glee club. And wait, wait, wait! Before you say anything you must know this is not gonna change your popularity or whatever. That´s all lies. Just look at Kat, or Kyle, or me. We´re as popular as ever. And you love singing, I´m sure you do. Join glee club, I´ll be waiting for you there.” Lexie said, while she turned around and walked away, leaving Ricky stunned and smiling. -Some hours later, Ricky entered glee club classroom, Kat spotted him and blushed as he winked at her, while she bit her lips.- “Hello everyone. My name is Ricky Nelson, I´m a new sophomore here and to be honest, I love singing. I use to carry my guitar and sing everywhere I go, mostly country music. So it will be great to finally share my passion with people.” Ricky said, as Nick nodded. “Alright, great Ricky! Show us what you got.” -Ricky nodded as he started playing his guitar.- “''It don´t matter what plans I´ve got, I can break them, yeah I can turn this thing around at the next red light, and I don´t mind telling all the guys I can´t meet them, Hell, we can go raise hell some other night. Girl, I don´t care, I just gotta see what you´re wearing, your hair, is it pulled up or falling down, oh I just have to see it now…” ''Rick song with an excellent country note, making Kat blush and all of the girls smile. “''If you wanna call me, call me, you don´t have to worry about it baby, you can wake me up in the dead of the night, wreck my plans, baby that´s alright. This is a drop everything kinda thing, swing on by I´ll pour you a drink. The door´s unlocked, I´ll leave on the lights, baby you can crash my party anytime.” ''Ricky sang, while he winked at Kat. “''If it´s two in the morning and you´re feeling lonely, and wondering what I´m doing , go ahead and call me, call me, call me, you don´t have to worry about it baby, you can wake me up in the middle of the night, wreck my plans, baby that´s alright. This is a drop everything kinda thing, swing on by, I´ll pour you a drink. The door´s unlocked, I´ll leave on the lights, baby you can crash my party any time, baby you can crash my party any time.” ''Ricky ended the song with his perfect voice and everyone clapped for him. “That was really cool, Ricky. Welcome to glee club!” Nick said, as Kat smiled at Ricky and pointed an empty seat next to her, but Ricky didn´t ntice and sat besides Lexie while they talked and Kat turned red in anger. -Nick and Amy walked down Woodsville´s hallways, about to enter the teacher´s lounge when they heard yelling. They both raised their heads and saw a woman on her early forties, tall, slender and extremely beautiful, yelling at some cheerleaders.- “NO. NO. NO. I AM NOT GONNA CHANGE PRACTISE. IF I SAY WE START TOMORROW AT 6PM, WE START TOMORROW AT 6PM, I DON´T CARE THAT YOUR MOM IS DYING.” The woman yelled, leaving the girls completely shocked and turned around to meet Amy and Nick. “Oh, hi! I´m Olga Lobova, the new cheerleading coach, nice to meet you!” She said, smiling with a clear eastern European accent. -Nick and Amy smiled.- “Hi, I´m Amy! And this is Nick.” “Hi, nice to meet you!” Nick said, trying to avoid staring at her breasts with his girlfriend besides him. “I´m glee club´s director.” -Olga smiled as she heard that.- “Oh! Really? How nice! I heard that the woman previous to me, Miriam, was an alcoholic and that you saved her or something like that” Olga said. “Um, yeah, something like that.” “You´re so nice!” Olga said, smiling. “Oh, I have to go now, see you guys around, okay?” Olga said, as she turned around and left. “Okay… she´s kinda weird.” Amy said, “but I like her, she´s hot.” -Nick rolled his eyes.- “Amy, I´m your boyfriend.” “Oh, yeah, I know. Let´s go get some coffee.” Amy said, as she entered the teachers lounge. -Kat entered Olga´s office, smiling.- “Hello, Miss Lobova!” Kat said, cheerfully at Olga. “Hello. Who the fuck are you?” Olga said, while she polished her nails. “Oh, I´m Kat Kowalski. Head cheerleader of the Lady Reapers.” “Kowalski… polish, right?” Olga asked. “Um, yes.” “I hate polish girls.” -Kat opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it up.- “So, as head cheerleader, I´m open to help you in anything you need.” “Who said you´re head cheerleader?” Olga asked, uninterested. “Oh, I am.” “Miriam said that. But I´m not Miriam. I don´t know you, polish girl.” “Yeah, you really don´t, Miss Lobova.” A girl suddenly said, while Kat turned her head and saw a very attractive girl, wearing very short and provocative clothes, smirking at her. “Who the fuck are you?” Kat asked her. “I´m Sabina, and I´m head cheerleader.” The girl said, still smirking. “No, you´re not. You´re just some random bitch.” “Shut the fuck up, Kat. Your reign is over. Nobody really cares about you anymore, you started dating that creepy guy and started behaving like a looser.” -Kat laughed.- “Bitch please, everyone knows I´m the whore. And you, you just appeared out of nowhere.” -Sabina shrugged.- “Look, okay? I am gonna tear you down. All your little dreams, all your perfect life, everything you dear the most… will be gone. Your life will be hell.” “Oh. I´m so scared.” Kat said. “I´m hotter than you, smarter than you, and harder than you. Now, it´s my time to shine. I will be head cheerleader, and you`ll just slowly fade on the background.” -Kat rolled her eyes.- “Good luck with that. Nobody even knows you.” “Oh well, they´ll start to know me. I always win, Kat.” Sabina said, smiling. “I´m done with you. You really are pathetic. Go get a life.” Kat said. “Okay, girls! Enough with all of this! You´re not supposed to fight between each other, I will see for myself who will be head cheerleader, okay? Right now, neither of you deserve it. Get the hell out of my office.” “You´ll see me around.” Sabina said, as she left the office, still smirking. “''I loved that. I always wanted to confront Katarzyna Kowalski. I got kicked out from private school, I´m way too mesed up, but I´m ready to have some fun here. By the way, I´m joining glee club. It´s time to show those freaks who´s in charge.” ''Sabina thought. “''Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere, hands in the air like we don´t care. Cause we came to have so much fun now, bet somebody here might get some now. If you´re not ready to get home, can I get a hell no. Cause we gonna go all night, until we see the sunlight alright.” ''Sabina sang with a beautiful and powerful voice at the school´s hallways while the guys gossiped and winked at her as she walked by. “''So la di di da di, we like to party, dancing with Miley, doing whatever we want, this is our house, this is our rules. And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, can´t you see it´s we who own the night, can´t you see it´s we who bout´ that life. And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, we run things, things don´t run we, we don´t take nothing from nobody.” ''Sabina sang through Woodsville´s hallways as she was joined by a group of cheerleaders walking behind her and the whole school stared at her. “''To my home girls here with the big but, shaking it like we´re at a strip club, remember only God can judge ya, forget the haters, cause somebody loves ya. And everyone in line in the bathroom, trying to get a line in the bathroom, we all so turned up yeah, getting turned up yeah, yeah.” ''Sabina sang at cheerleading practice. “''So la di di da di, we like to party, dancing with Miley, doing whatever we want, this is our house, this is our rules. And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, can´t you see it´s we who own the night, can´t you see it´s we who bout´ that life. And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, we run things, things don´t run we, we don´t take nothing from nobody.” '' -Sabina performed the song at glee club, doing sexual poses and showing her butt as the guys stared at her like zombies. Kat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.- “''And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, can´t you see it´s we who own the night, can´t you see it´s we who bout´ that life. And we can´t stop, and we won´t stop, we run things, things don´t run we, we don´t take nothing from nobody, yeah yeah.” ''Sabina ended the song as she laid herself on Kyle´s lap, pressing her body agains his as Leni stared frustrated. “Um… you have a really incredible voice, Sabina, welcome to The Freakshows!” Nick said, while Sabina smiled. “Thank you!” She said, cheerfully, but then stared at Kat whit hate. -Ren walked through the school´s hallways and he stopped as he reached the counseling office. A beautiful woman on her twenties, blonde hair, fair skin, incredible smile, sat there instead of Bob. Ren stared at the woman and his heart started racing, and he tried to avoid smiling.- -Inside the office, the counselor was talking to a black-haired girl with down syndrome.- “I just want to be normal! I want to be pretty like the other girls! Like Kat, and Lexie! Why can´t I be like them? I wish I had been born beautiful.” -The counselor smiled and hold the girl´s hand.- “Okay, listen to me, Natalia. You are beautiful! Don´t you see it? You don´t need to be tall, you don´t need anything to be beautiful! Because you are, Natalia. Just look at the mirror.” -Natalia observed her reflection on a small mirror and smiled.- “Don´t you see it, Natalia? You are the nicest and preetiest girl ever, okay? Don´t let anyone pull you down, and if they do, kick their ass, okay?” -Natalia smiled.- “Okay. Thank you, Helena” Natalia said as she left the office. -Helena organized some papers on her desk and raised her view to see Ren staring at her. Helena smiled at him and Ren turned red as she opened the door to her office.- “Oh, hi! I´m Helena Turetsky, the new counselor here! Nice to meet you!” Helena said, smiling at Ren. -Ren didn´t know what to say, he was completely amazed by this woman.- “Um.. Hi! My name is Ren! Nice to meet you too. So, how do you find the school?” “Oh, it´s lovely. First school I´m ever counseling at. And it´s great!” -Ren nodded.- “Yeah, it is…” “Okay, so I gotta organize some stuff. See you around!” Helena said, as Ren smiled and nodded, still red, and walked away. “''She really is beautiful. And she has this kind of energy which I love, but she will never stare at me. Well, I mean she will never feel anything for me. I wish she did, she just seems like an incredible, nice person. Okay, Ren Sayer, you´ll get the girl this time.” ''Ren thought as he kept on walking and smiled. -Brandon walked to Sabina as she got some stuff from her locker.- “Oh, hey, Sabina!” Brandon said. “Hey, gay cheerleader.” Sabina said. “Okay, Sabina, let´s get this straight. You´re a bitch. I know that. You know that. And you really want glee club to suffer and all. But let me tell you something that will help you. I joined glee club to destroy them last year, and it all went to hell and didn´t work but those guys helped me and they are my family, okay? My only one right now. So, before you go on with your stupid plan, let me give you a piece of advise: I will not hesitate to bring you down. That´s all, bye bye.” Brandon said, as he smiled at her and walked away. -Mason Copeland was in class, paying attention to Algebra.- “''My name is Mason Copeland and I´m a new sophomore here. You can say I´m a nerd, I love reading comic books, and love watching Game of Thrones, Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of The Rings… that´s just how I am, and I love it. So far, my first week here has been… okay, I guess.” -Flashback: Mason walks through the hallways during his first day at school and receives a slushie from Wezz and the football jocks as they all laugh and walk away.- “''I´m not the guy that makes friends, easily, hopefully I´ll make some in time. I also love singing, very much. I am still ashamed to show that in public tough.”'' -Mason stared at Rose, who was smiling and waving at him, and he awkwardly waved back.- “''Okay… so ummm… that girl looks cool. She really does. She´s beautiful! And she looks like a nice girl, maybe my first friend here?”'' -The bell rang and Mason picked his stuff and walked out of the class.- “''I guess I´ll make some friends with time. I would totally love to-“'' “Mason!” -Mason turned around and saw Rose smiling at him.- “Oh, hi! Nice to meet you” Mason said awkwardly. “Mason, my name is Rose Mitchel, and you have to join glee club. You are outcast potential and we need people like you, so follow me.” Rose said directly. “Umm… okay, I mean, I like singing.” “Yeah, perfect.” Rose said, while she lead Mason to glee club. “Okay, guys, this is Mason and he´s joining us.” Rose said as she took a seat. “Great! Just the one we´re missing.” Nick said, smiling at Mason. -Mason stared at everyone at glee club, and felt extremely shy and nervous.- “My name is Mason Copeland… and I will be singing a song from one of my favorite singers, Ed Sheeran, and from one of my favorite movies.” Mason said. “Take it away.” “''Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch on my brother´s souls, and if the sky should be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin´s sons.”'' Mason sang, softly, with a really nice voice. “''If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out for the rope, stand by and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side, high.” Mason sang, with a very nice and soft voice. “''Now I see fire, inside the mountain, I see fire, burning the trees, I see fire hollowing sould, I see fire, blood in the breeze, and I hope that you´ll remember me.” ''Mason sang, raising his voice and captivating the guys at glee club. “''Oh should my people fall and surely I´ll do the same, confined in the mountain halls, we got too close to the flame. Calling out for the rope, stand by and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side, desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire, inside the mountain, I see fire, burning the trees, I see fire hollowing sould, I see fire, blood in the breeze, and I hope that you´ll remember me.” Mason sang, letting go of his awkwardness and singing with all the power on his voice. “''And if the night is burning I´ll cover my eyes, for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die, and as the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town, and with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out.”'' Mason sang, while staring at Rose as she smiled at him. “''Now I see fire, inside the mountains, I see fire, burning the trees, I see fire, hollowing souls, I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I see fire burning on the mountain side.” Mason ended singing, receiving a standing ovation from glee club, and letting go of all his awkwardness. “And we have our fourteenth member! Take a seat, Mason, well done.” Nick said, as Mason took a seat besides Rose who praised him after his performance. “That´s it guys, the freakshows are officialy back!” Nick said, as they all cheered, “and we´re on our way for an incredible year.” -The Freakshows stood up from their seats.- “''I´ll believe when the walls stop turning, I´ll believe when the storm is through, I believe them when I hear them say” ''Ricky sang, while they all sang and danced, but Iris rolled her eyes throughout the performances and sent selfies to Luka. “''David won´t you stop writing songs.” '' Sam sang. “''I never wanna shake their hands and stay, I never wanna shake their hands and stay, oh no let´s go.” ''Brandon sang. “''We are young, we are one, let us shine for what it´s worth, to your place, place, place, we´re on our way way way, we´re on our way somehow. Hold me close, close, close, we´re loosing time time time, we´re loosing time time time, we´re falling to the ground.” '' The Freakshows sang. “''I´ll believe when the sky is burning, I´ll believe when I see the view, I believe that I hear them say, David won´t you stop dreaming now.” ''Lennon sang, beautifully. “''And everyone clap your hands and shot, and everyone clap your hands and shout, oh no they shout” ''Kat sang. “''We are young, we are one, let us shine for what it´s worth, to your place, place, place, we´re on our way way way, we´re on our way somehow. Hold me close, close, close, we´re loosing time time time, we´re loosing time time time, we´re falling to the ground.” ''The Freakshows all sang powerfully while dancing at glee club. -Images passed of Kat staring dully at Sabina during cheerleading practice.- “''We are young, we are one, let us shine for what it´s worth” ''Mason sang. “''To your place, place, place we´re on our way, way, way, we´re on our way, way, way, we´re on our way.” ''The Freakshows sang. “''Taxi driver, sun is rising, damn the sirens, keep on driving, flashing light, oh what a night, I miss her bead, I lost my head.” ''Ricky sang. “''To your place, place, place we´re on our way, way, way, we´re on our way, way, way, we´re on our way.” ''The Freakshows sang. -Images passed of Ren and Helena happily talking through the school as they joined Amy, Nick and Olga at the teachers lounge.- ''“Hold me close, close, close, we´re loosing time time time, we´re loosing time time time, we´re falling to the ground.” ''-''Images passed of Lennon dancing alone at her room, smiling.- “''We are young, we are one, let us shine for what it´s worth. This night will never end, this night will never end. This night will never end, this night will never end.”'' -The Freakshows stopped dancing around and slowly stopped.- “''Hold me close, we´re loosing time, hold me close, we´re falling to the ground.” '' -The Freakshows engaged on a group hug.- Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Holland Roden '''as Sabina Love *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Jamie Brewer 'as Natalia Danielson *'Cody Christian 'as Wezz Samson Notes *With this episode, '''Hayden Pannettiere '(Lexie Hope), and 'Mla Kunis '(Amy Little), were promoted to the main cast. *'Adelaide Kane '(Shan Wittles) was demoted to the recurring cast starting from this episode. *'Brant Daughtery '(Mason Copeland), 'Elle Fanning '(Lennon Larson), 'Adam Gregory '(Ricky Nelson) and 'Angelina Jolie '(Olga Lobova) appeared for the first time on this episode. They were all introduced as part of the main cast. Polls What do you think?? Great way to start the season! It was good I expected it to be better It sucked Who´s your favorite new character? Lennon Ricky Sabina Mason Olga Helena Natalia Which was your favorite song? Best Day Of My Life Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds Crash My Party We Can´t Stop I See Fire On Our Way Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes